La vie est belle
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Suite de l'O.S "Toi & Moi". Snafu débarque sans prévenir à Mobile,Alabama,chez un Eugene qui a bien du mal à se remettre de la guerre. Et que vont penser ses parents ? A ces problèmes se rajoute la ségrégation racial fortement suivis, surtout en Alabama.


**The Pacific**

**One-Shot : La vie est belle**

**Snafu/Sledge**

**Voilà, j'ai fait une suite à l'one-shot **_**Toi & Moi !**_

**Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais après avoir fini le premier, je me suis retrouvé avec plein d'idées… Donc voilà…**

**J'espère que celui-là vous plaira !**

**Pour info, la scène où Eugene et son frère sont dans le jardin et que celui-ci lui verse de l'alcool dans son café est tiré de l'épisode 10.**

**Bonne lecture. Lola**

**Ps: j'oubliais le plus important ! Merci à Hallybell et à Girafe13 pour leurs si gentils review sur l'autre one-shot.**

**~ 0oo0 ~**

_Eugene de retour chez lui, étourdi par le bruit de toute sa famille lors du repas de retrouvaille avec son frère et la femme de celui-ci, la jolie Martha et leurs amis. Etouffé par l'abondante nourriture que sa mère insistait pour lui servir, écoute sans vraiment entendre le récit de son frère en Europe._

_Mais lui, il est loin. _

_Pas si loin en faite. _

_Mais certainement pas ici. Pas avec son père, sa mère et toute sa famille réunis dans la salle à manger familial de leur maison à Mobile, Alabama. _

_Non. _

_Lui, il était à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Parce que c'était là qu'était Snafu. Quelque part…_

_Et aussi parce que c'était dans cette ville, dans un petit hôtel sans prétention, que Snafu et lui avait reconnu et admis leur amour mutuel._

_Enfin._

_Eugene avait eu si peur que Snafu le laisse et parte sans se retourner une fois la guerre fini…_

_C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il lui avait même avoué._

_Mais il était resté. Et ça… ça compté bien plus pour Eugene que n'importe quelle belle parole._

_Cela le laissé espérer pour le futur…_

_Et soudain dans une espèce d'hallucinations ou de rêve éveillé, à la place de sa famille souriante, son esprit revint en arrière et il le vit… Le sourire mi-sadique, mi-moqueur de Snafu, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Pavuvu et qu'il le regardait en fumant négligemment, pendant que lui et les nouvelles recrus nettoyaient les graisseux barils d'huiles._

* * *

><p><em>Snafu exaspéré, m'entraîna dans ma chambre qui m'avait vu enfant, adolescent… Et jeune homme ? Non… <em>

_Ma foi, je crois que Snafu et moi pouvions toujours être considérés comme des adolescents à respectivement vingt et dix-neuf ans. Mais dans nos têtes nous n'étions plus des enfants… c'était fini pour nous tout ça. Et, si cette chambre m'avait vu grandir, elle m'avait vu aussi souffrir. _

_Ces cauchemars incessants… _

_Le bruit des mitraillettes crachant un feu nourri sur l'ennemi…_

_Les quelques heures de sommeil grappillaient ici et là…_

_Le sang…_

_La boue…_

_L'impression de se faire engloutir par la terre…_

_Je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dans la vie « civile ». Je pensais que peut-être, c'était pareil pour tous les autres. Mais apparement non. En tout cas Snafu avait l'air de s'en remettre bien mieux que moi…_

_Quand il avait débarqué sans crier gare, déboulant de nulle part dans le parc de notre propriété, jetant un regard meurtrier à mon frère qui m'avait versé de l'alcool dans mon café matinal m'assurant que cela aller me « requinquer ». D'un geste rageur, Snafu avait balancé ma tasse encore pleine sur la pelouse de notre jardin. _

_Complètement éberlué de le voir là devant moi, alors que je le croyais toujours chez ses parents à la Nouvelle-Orléans…_

_Complètement dépassé par son soudain accès de fureur, je restais un moment interdit. _

_Puis reprenant contenance, j'entrepris de me comporter en personne civilisé, moi, et fit les présentions face à mon frère ainé, aussi confondu que moi. Lorsqu'Edward sut que Merriell avait été avec moi dans le Pacifique, son expression changea et devint plus chaleureuse, comme s'il avait oublié qu'à peine quelque seconde auparavant ce même homme, avait fait une intrusion chez nous comme un fou furieux. Il lui tendit la main et lui déclara :_

_**« Je suis ravis de faire la connaissance d'un des amis d'Eugene. »**_

_Mais Snafu ne fit même pas mine de lui serrer la main, ni même de se montrer un temps soit peu aimable. En faite se fut tout le contraire. _

_**« Vous le faîtes boire comme ça depuis longtemps ? **__lui aboya-il au visage__** »**_

_Mon frère, moi, la terre entière, étions abasourdi. Mais c'était quoi le putain de problème ? Mon frère essayait juste de m'aider ! Et sans attendre une réponse de notre part, il attaqua de nouveau :_

_**« Parce que si vous en êtes à lui mettre de l'alcool dan son café du matin, c'est grave… »**_

_Je vis Edward s'énerver à son tour et commencer à s'approcher de Merriell._

_**« J'essaye juste de l'aider ! »**_

_**- En le rendant alcoolique ?**_

_**- Pas du tout, je… **__puis soudain semblant prendre conscience de l'intrusion de Snafu dans notre propriété, il lui asséna un sec : __**et puis d'abord ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?**_

_**- Je venais voir Sledgeham… Eugene. Et apparement j'arrive pile au bon moment on dirait, **__termina-t-il d'une voix venimeuse._

_Mon frère et lui s'affrontèrent du regard…_

_Je songeai qu'il était temps que j'intervienne. Je me levai donc de ma chaise, me mit entre eux et posa ma main sur la torse de Snafu, lui faisant face, pour le faire reculer un peu et éviter qu'il en vienne aux mains avec mon frère ainé._

_Ce simple geste, qui pouvait paraitre aux yeux de tous anodin, me procura cependant une sorte de petite décharge électrique qui parcourra mon corps en entier. _

_Attitude amical pour certains…_

_Caresse d'amant pour moi… et peut-être aussi pour Snafu. Car sa façon de me regarder… lui aussi avait senti ce courant électrique qui nous avait traversé l'un l'autre. _

_Comme si jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme, tout me corps avait réagi au simple contact de Snafu. _

_Comme s'il se réveillait après une longue hibernation. Et je sentis tout mon être me hurler de l'embrasser, de sentir ses mains sur moi. Lui en moi. Me rassasier de lui. Car voilà plusieurs mois que nous nous étions vu. _

_Comme si mon corps avait été privé de nourriture et que seul Snafu pourrait me désaltérer, me nourrir. _

_J'avais envie de lui… Et sa façon de me regarder était… mon Dieu… Indescriptible. C'était comme s'il voulait me vénérer, me toucher, m'aimer toute une nuit jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. S'il en avait l'intention, qu'il le fasse ! Je ne demandais pas mieux._

_Malheureusement, nous fûmes interrompus par mon frère qui brisa cet instant avec une voix glacial, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous étions si bien :_

_**« Tu as bien de drôle d'amis Eugene… »**_

_Je tournai toujours le dos à mon frère pour faire face à Merriell, mais je me mis à frémir subrepticement et baissa la tête. Mon frère n'avait pas dit ça pour rien. Mon frère ne parlait __**jamais **__à tors et travers. S'il avait dit cela, c'était bien pour une raison : il avait __**vu**__. Il avait vu le regard que Snafu et moi avions échangé et qui pouvait se passer de tous commentaires je crois. Un regard qui en disait long sur nos véritables relations à Snafu et moi._

_Pas amis._

_Si en faite. _

_Plus qu'ami._

_Merriell et moi étions tombés d'amitié en amour._

_Mais mon frère ne devait pas voir les choses sous le même angle !_

_Pas amis._

_Juste amant._

_Pas d'amour._

_Pas d'amour possible entre deux hommes._

_Surtout pas moi, son petit frère._

_Son sage et calme petit frère, qui ne faisait jamais de vague. _

_Je poussai un grand soupir et me tourna à-demi pour dire à mon frère dans un souffle :_

_**« Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît… »**_

_Je sentis son regard me brûler, me scruter pendant quelques instants, mais il finit par se détourner et rentra dans la maison._

_Dés qu'il fut partit, ce fut là que Snafu m'entraina dans ma chambre me demandant au passage où elle se trouvait dans, je cite, « cette putain de grande baraque ». Vu la façon dont il l'avait dit, je doute que cela soit un compliment. Bref. _

_Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte et me tourna vers Snafu qui plongea sur moi et m'embrassa. _

_Longtemps._

_Un long baiser langoureux._

_Puis soudain tout s'accéléra. Snafu me plaqua contre la porte de ma chambre et le baiser devint plus fougueux._

_Plus bestial._

_Et Snafu lâcha mes lèvres pour nous laisser un peu respirer, mais ses mains sortirent ma chemise de mon pantalon et commença à la déboutonner._

_Je sentis enfin ses mains sur ma peau._

_Quatre mois._

_Quatre putains de long mois que je ne l'ai pas senti contre moi. En moi._

_Depuis qu'on était parti de cet hôtel de la Nouvelle-Orléans et qu'on avait décidé que pour l'instant chacun rentré chez soi et qu'on aviserait pour la suite._

_Notre avenir commun…_

_Lorsque je sentis les lèvres de Snafu contre mon cou et qu'il tenta de m'enlever ma chemise, une alarme résonna dans ma tête. _

_On ne pouvait pas._

_Pas là. Pas ici. Pas chez mes parents._

_Alors qu'ils étaient quelque part dans la maison._

_Alors qu'Edward leur avait surement dit qu'un de mes amis de l'armée était arrivé._

_Alors que je ne sais toujours pas ce que Snafu fait ici._

_Je suis ravi que Snafu soit là. Mais cela m'a pas mal surpris qu'il débarque chez moi comme ça, sans crier gare. Lorsque je le sentis qui commencer à m'enlever mon pantalon, je le retins._

_**« Quoi,**__ me demanda-t-il haletant. __**T'as pas envie ? »**_

_**- Bien sure que si, mais…**_

_**- Mais quoi, **__me pressa-t-il agacé maintenant, mais toujours excité._

_**- Il y a mes parents dans la maison. Et mon frère a dut leurs dire que j'avais de la compagnie. T'imagine s'ils nous surprennent… Je veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent comme ça.**_

_Résonné Snafu s'éloigna lentement de moi et fit le tour de ma chambre pour finalement s'arrêter devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Je le suivis des yeux pendant que je me rhabillais doucement. J'entendais que Snafu parle. Pour une fois c'est lui qui allait commencer. Car c'est quand même lui qui avait débarqué chez moi, non ? Alors j'entendis. Et j'émis un petit soupir soulagé lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole :_

_**« Ma famille est au courant pour nous deux… Et mon père… Mon père veut te rencontrer, **__me dit-il sans me regarder, admirant le parc depuis ma fenêtre.__** »**_

_**- Vraiment, **__demandai-je surpris._

_**- Vraiment. **_

_**- Et comment l'on-t-il prit ?**_

_**- Pas bien, putain. Vraiment pas bien. Je te passe les détails, mais j'ai fini par leur faire comprendre que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Et puis…**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Mon père a remarqué que tu me faisais du bien…**_

_Je restai bouche-bée devant cet aveu de Snafu. C'était pas tout les jours que j'entendais ça ! _

_**- Quand je… quand je recevais tes lettres. Mes cauchemars se calmaient. J'étais… bien. Et plus… oui… plus heureux. Plus apaisé.**_

_Les lettres que je lui avais envoyées l'avaient aidé ! Une intense impression de chaleur grandit en moi. Je l'avais aidé. Les quelques lignes que je lui avais écrites durant ces mois de séparation m'avais moi aussi, apporté un certain réconfort. Avoir toujours ce lien avec lui me soutenait quelques temps. Est-ce que pour Merriell c'était pareil ? Lui aussi était-il à moitié « guéri » ?_

_**- Des cauchemars. Tu en fais encore ?**_

_Il hocha la tête et repris en s'avançant vers moi :_

_**- Moins. Il y a des choses… des choses qui me reviennent. Et je… j'ai du mal avec ça. Mais ça va aller mieux. **_

_Je lui souris doucement comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était de nouveau prés de moi et je savourai cela. Cependant il ajouta avec une lueur nouvelle dans le regard :_

_**- En tout cas je sais une chose : boire n'arrange pas du tout les choses. Crois-moi. J'ai essayé.**_

_**- Je ne bois pas, **__lui répliquai-je agacé. __**C'est la première fois que mon frère faisait ça.**_

_**- Et ce sera la dernière !**_

_Je soupirai irrité et me décolla de lui et fis quelques pas dans ma chambre. Je n'étais plus un enfant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être chaperonné. Mais Snafu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi, mit sa main sur ma nuque et colla son front contre le mien._

_**« Si je te dis ça, c'est que j'ai trouvé du travail. »**_

_Je devais avoir l'air ahuri, car je ne voyais pas du tout le rapport. Alors il reprit très vite:_

_**« Dans une scierie à la lisière de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ça sera un bon début et comme ça je pourrai être… mieux. Cela m'évitera de penser à trop de choses en tout cas. »**_

_**- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?**_

_**- Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi Eugene. Je veux que tu viennes en Louisiane.**_

_**- Mais… je… ici…**_

_**- Ici c'est trop dangereux Eugene. Deux hommes qui vivent ensemble. On risque gros. Alors que chez moi… la Nouvelle-Orléans est bien connu pour être un lieu de fête et de… débauche. Et pas regardante pour savoir qui baise avec qui. Personne ne fera attention à deux hommes qui vivent ensemble. Mais pas ici Eugene. Pas ici.**_

_**- On pourrait, je ne sais pas…**__ tentai-je un peu déboussolé de devoir partir de chez moi. Quitter mes racines? Quitter carrément l'Etat d'où j'étais originaire. _

_**- Tu sais que je n'ai même pas pu rentrer dans la gare lorsque je suis arrivé à Mobile tout à l'heure ?**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Oui. Il y avait une jolie pancarte « blancs uniquement », **__ironisa Snafu._

_**- Je… je… Je suis désolé. **_

_**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas toi qui fais ces lois…**_

_Maintenant je comprenais Snafu. Ici, dans l'Alabama, nous serions jamais en paix. Soit à cause de la couleur de peau de Merriell, soit parce que nous vivions ensemble. La ségrégation par contre en Louisiane était plus… comment dire… souple. Si on pouvait considérer une ségrégation racial comme souple. _(en Louisiane la ségrégation racial prend fin bien plus vite que dans les autres états du sud : en 1958 les noirs et les blancs peuvent prendre le même bus à la Nouvelle-Orléans et en 1977 est élu le premier maire noir de la ville. Petit cours d'histoire ^^)

_Snafu avait raison nous serions mieux là-bas. Et pour son travail… il avait raison une nouvelle fois. Moi-même, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour éviter des cogiter et de ressassé des idées noires toutes la journée. Reprendre des études ou travailler, je ne sais pas encore._

_**- Tu sais si tu veux bien être avec moi, tu pourras venir voir tes parents quand tu le souhaites. Ce n'est pas loin…**_

_**- Je veux être avec toi. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.**_

_Et je le pensais. Il me fit un petit sourire taquin et m'embrassa. Doucement. Sensuellement. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par des coups donnés à ma porte. Nous nous séparâmes à regret et lorsque j'invitais la personne à entrer, je vis que c'était mon frère qui nous demandait de venir, car mes parents voulaient faire la connaissance de mon frère d'armes. Selon leurs propres termes. Nous le suivîmes donc hors de ma chambre, mais j'avais vu le regard mauvais qu'Edward avait lancé à Snafu. Ça allait être dure…_

_Arrivé dans le patio, je vis que ma mère avait fait servir le thé et que ses yeux bruler de curiosité. Elle voulait certainement interrogé Snafu sur notre séjour dans le Pacifique. Je soupirais un peu. Autant mon frère avait été prolixe sur ce qui c'était passé en Europe. Autant moi, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas raconter ce qui c'était passé à mère à Peilulu et Okinawa. C'était inimaginable. _

_Pensant à autre chose, je fis les présentations et ma mère nous invita à nous asseoir. Après les questions d'usages, d'où est-ce qu'il venait, cela dit rien que son fort accent cajun pouvait donner une idée, mon père entra dans le vif du sujet._

_**« Vous êtes arrivé en même temps qu'Eugene. »**_

_**- Non… non monsieur. J'étais déjà engagé.**_

_**- Oh et depuis quand, **__demanda mon père visiblement intéressé._

_**- Depuis le début du conflit…**_

_**- Mais alors, **__demander ma mère visiblement surprise, __**vous étiez à Guadalcanal ?**_

_**- Oui m'dame, **__confirma Snafu, mais je vis qu'il devenait de plus en plus tendu._

_**- Guadalcanal ? Vraiment, **__demanda mon frère profondément étonné._

_Je me renfrogné un peu. Si pour avoir une meilleur opinion de lui, Snafu avait du vivre l'enfer sur cette petite île, je me dis que c'était bien cher payé._

_Snafu, ni même Burgin d'ailleurs, n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu parler de ce qui c'était réellement passé à Guadalcanal. Bien sure, je savais ce qu'en avait raconté les journaux : un véritable massacre. Et que sur les premiers Marines envoyaient, à peine le quart en était revenu. Et que tous était devenu des héros, avec en ligne de fil le Sergent Basilone. Mais sinon… Même Sid lorsque je l'avais interrogé à mon arrivé à Pavuvu, n'avais rien voulu me dire de concret. A part qu'il avait couché avec une fille en Australie. Détail dont j'aurai très bien pu me passer d'ailleurs…_

_Enfin passons. Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, je remarquais que Snafu avait l'air des plus nerveux, appréhendant les questions qui fuseraient très certainement sur son séjour dans cette petite île des îles Salomon dont tant n'était jamais revenu._

_Sa main était agrippée à l'accoudoir de la chaise… Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça… Et Dieu seul sait que pourtant, nous avions passé des heures sombre ensemble il n'y pas si longtemps. L'impression d'être englouti par la terre, la boue d'Okinawa… Bien plus terrifiant que de prendre le thé dans un patio dans une petite ville de l'Alabama. _

_Apparement pas pour Snafu._

_Peut-être parce que cette fois là, ou lui demandait de se souvenir… et que pour lui, c'était bien plus effrayant que de se battre…_

_Mais mon père, attentif, s'aperçut du trouble de Merriell et détourna habillement la conversation… au plus grand dam de mon frère d'ailleurs, qui lui, voulait certainement savoir tout les faits d'armes de Snafu._

_Au début désappointé, Edward finit par retrouver son état habituel. Cela dit, cela ne me rassurais pas. Loin de là. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et d'ailleurs vu la façon dont il me regardait, je sus que cela me concerné directement._

_Je ne sais si c'était ou non, une bonne chose._

_De toute façon la conversation, à laquelle je n'avais pratiquement pas prit part d'ailleurs, se terminait. Mon père, après s'être excusé, alla de nouveau dans son bureau pour continuer à travailler. Mon frère m'intercepta au moment où je me levai pour rejoindre Snafu et me dit qu'il aimerait me parler._

_Ma mère alors, l'air ravis, pris Snafu par le bras et nous déclara sereinement :_

_**« Parfait. Comme ça moi et Mr Shelton nous allons pouvoir un peu discuter tranquillement durant ma promenade quotidienne dans le parc. »**_

_Je vis Snafu hésiter, mais il fini par répondre en parfait gentleman du sud à mère :_

_**« Avec plaisir, m'dame. »**_

_Ma mère sourit ravis, et l'entraîna vers le parc de notre propriété. J'entendis les premières phrases de ma mère dite sur le ton d'une conversation mondaine :_

_**« Alors dîtes moi tout. Je veux absolument tout savoir ce qui c'est passé avec mon Eugene. Il est si secret. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il était petit… »**_

_Je ne puis en entendre d'avantage car mon frère m'entraîna dans la maison. J'espère que ma mère ne raconterait rien de trop embarrassant à mon sujet…_

_Quand au reste… je pouvais faire confiance à Merriell. Je savais qu'il ne lui raconterait pas des choses trop… horribles. Comme il le ferait avec sa propre mère en faite…_

_Pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était mon frère. J'ignorais quelle idée il avait en tête, mais il avait l'air déterminé._

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Eugene, j'ai trouvé un travail à la banque… Tu vas venir y travailler avec moi. Comme ça tu pourras vivre en ville avec Martha et moi. Jusqu'à que tu te marie à ton tour bien sur. »<strong>_

_J'étais outré par le fait qu'on organisme ma vie à ma place, mais pas vraiment surpris. Depuis que mon frère avait surpris ce regard entre Snafu et moi ce matin dans le jardin, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Car pour mon frère, il était invraisemblable que j'aille passer le restant de mes jours au côté d'un homme. Pour lui c'était une chose tout bonnement inenvisageable. Comme je restai assis sur un des fauteuils du salon dans lequel Edward m'avait amené et que je ne bronchai toujours pas, mon frère rajouta un peu mal à l'aise :_

_**« C'est mieux pour toi Eugene. »**_

_**- Oh! Si tu le dis, **__lui répondis-je d'une voix éteinte._

_**- Bien sure, que c'est une bonne chose. Et papa est d'accord, **__rajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier d'avantage. __**Je lui en ai parlé tout à l'heure.**_

_**- Alors, je n'ai rien à dire, **__continuai-je de la même voix atone._

_**-Enfin bien sure que si. C'est ta vie après tout… Mais crois-moi Eugene. C'est bien mieux comme ça.**_

_**- Bien mieux que quoi ? **__Je voulais qu'il le dise. Je voulais l'entendre dire._

_**- Enfin tu sais…**_

_Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, mon frère continua :_

_**« Que de vivre comme tu comptes le faire… »**_

_**- Ah. Tu veux dire heureux.**_

_**- Non ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, **__répliqua-t-il en s'énervant._

_**- Non je ne te comprends pas, **__m'écriai-je en me relevant brusquement de ma chaise.__** J'ai trouvé quelqu'un dont je suis tombé amoureux. Et qui m'aime lui aussi ! Et toi, tu veux juste… **_

_Je ne terminai pas ma phrase tellement la vision du futur que me préparé mon frère, un avenir sans Snafu, me rendait malade. Vivre sans lui ? En serai-je capable ? Non. C'était tellement ridicule de penser, de fonder des projets dans lesquels Snafu ne prendrait aucune part. C'en était même risible. _

_Alerter pour mon emportement soudain, mon père entra dans le salon et je sus qu'à sa tête, il avait au moins entendu une partie de ce que j'avais dit. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise de continuer cette conversation avec mon père, mais d'un autre coté je voulais savoir ce que mon frère lui avait réellement dit pour le convaincre de me faire quitter la maison de façon aussi précipiter._

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**_

_**- Eugene, Edward, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, **__reprit-il d'une voix agacé, car aucun de nous deux n'avaient répondu._

_Moi, parce que je ne savais par quoi commencer et mon frère, très certainement parce qu'il avait raconté des histoires à mon père pour le convaincre de le laisser m'emmener vivre et travailler avec lui._

_Voyant qu'aucun de nous deux n'était prêt à lui parler, mon père attaqua donc le premier :_

_**« D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Eugene tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »**_

_A ce moment là, moi et mon frère nous affrontâmes du regard et je savais ce qu'il pensait : que je ne dirais rien de peur de la réaction de notre père. Cependant celui-ci continua :_

_**« Si c'est le cas, c'est une très bonne chose Edward. Il ne sera pas obligé de venir vivre avec toi. »**_

_Et là je maudis encore plus mon frère. Il était évident que mon père aurai voulu que je reste à tout prix dans notre maison avec ma mère et lui, moi revenant à peine du front. Et que cela avait du être un vrai déchirement pour lui d'accepter la proposition d'Edward. Je soufflais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et tout en continuant à regarder mon frère qui semblait de plus en plus gêné, je répondis à mon père dans un souffle :_

_**« Oui. »**_

_**-C'est une bonne chose mon fils. Je la connais ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_Ce qui était vrai. Même si lui et Snafu ne c'était vu que le jour même et seulement quelques minutes, on pouvait partir du principe que ce n'était pas un inconnu._

_**« Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Est-elle d'ici ? »**_

_Je ne pouvais laisser plus longtemps mon père faire des suppositions, alors je lui dis d'une voix calme :_

_**« Ce n'est pas une fille… »**_

_**- Pas une fille… ?**_

_Hésitation dans la voix. _

_Perplexité et incompréhension sur son visage._

_Embarras. De mon père. De mon frère._

_Même réticence à comprendre. A me comprendre. _

_Mais finalement obligé de faire face à la vérité…_

_Si ce n'est une fille c'est forcement…_

_**« Un homme, Eugene ! Vraiment ? »**_

_Je hoche la tête simplement à l'énoncé de mon père. Qui y avait-il d'autres à dire ? Rien. Ce n'était pas la peine de tergiverser des heures durant… Que mon père abandonne vite ses visions de mariage de moi avec une gentille fille quelconque de la région. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Jamais. Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant._

_**« Je suis amoureux. Et je suis aimé en retour. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel, **__demandai-je à mon père doucement. __**»**_

_**- Si. Bien sure que si, **__me répondit-il avec lenteur. __**La seule chose c'est que j'ignorai que tu avais ces… cette… inclination…**_

_Je souris intérieurement. On aurait dit que pour mon père, c'était comme si je m'étais découvert un nouveau hobby. Je me décidai à le regarder droit dans les yeux, car depuis le début une seule chose me terrifiait : y lire le dégout. _

_Mais non. Ils y avaient pas mal de différentes expressions dans les yeux et sur le visage de mon père… Mais ni colère, ni dégout. Je poussais un petit soupire de soulagement. Peut-être que ce la ne se passerai pas si mal après tout. Mais mon apaisement ne dura pas bien longtemps. Car mon frère vint mettre son grain de sel :_

_**« Tu es peut-être amoureux Eugene. Mais qui te dis que ce Shelton l'est aussi, **__insinua-t-il sournoisement. __**»**_

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, **__lui demandai-je éberlué._

_**- Voyons Eugene. Il n'en veut qu'à notre argent. C'est sure, **__répliqua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même._

_**- Tu es… tu es… ce que tu dis… **__balbutiai-je complètement estomaqué face à la remarque de mon ainé._

_J'étais en colère. Non. Fou de rage._

_Comment Edward pouvait-il concevoir une seule seconde que Snafu était juste avec moi pour notre argent. C'était… c'était d'un ridicule. Tellement absurde, que cela ne méritait même pas de réponses. _

_J'étais tellement accaparé par ma douleur… la douleur que mon frère ne comprenne rien et ne comprendrai jamais rien à ma relation à moi et à Snafu ; que j'entendis comme venant de très loin la voix de mon père. Et je sentis à cet instant là un fossé, un vide immense qui venait de se creuser entre mon frère et moi, pour toujours._

_**« Shelton ? Mais, ce n'est pas l'ami d'Eugene qui est venu pour lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ? »**_

_**- Oui tout à fait. Mais ce n'est pas réellement un ami, **__persifla mon frère._

_**- Je ne sais quoi dire Eugene…**_

_Alors qu'il ne dise rien, car je crois que j'en avais assez entendu comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Puis mon frère attaqua de nouveau, mais je n'écoutais plus. Et, de nulle part, surgit un souvenir n'ayant aucun rapport avec la situation._

_Peilulu, après la prise de l'aéroport, pause de quelques minutes dans les collines. Lorsque je vois Burgin revenir les larmes aux yeux et je sais alors qu'il c'est passé quelque chose d'horrible. La mort du Capitaine Haldane. _

_Repenser à ça, me met les larmes aux yeux à mon tour. Le Capitaine était si… si… Et soudain je comprends pourquoi ce souvenir, qui a première vu n'a aucun rapport avec la situation d'aujourd'hui, me revient : la perte d'une personne qui m'avait aidé, épaulé. _

_Mort physique pour Hack Hack._

_Mort moral pour mon frère._

_Je l'ais perdu…_

_Et ce ne fut que confirmé lorsque j'émergeai et que j'entendis la fin d'une phrase d'Edward :_

_**« … puis de toute façon pour un sale nég… »**_

_**- Si tu termine cette phrase Edward, je pars sur le champ et plus jamais vous me reverrez, **__débitai-je rapidement d'une voix calme mais dure qui me surpris moi-même._

_J'avais dit cela sans regarder personne, fixant un point imaginaire devant moi, mais comme je rajoutai :_

_**« Je te jures que je le fait ! **__et pour dire cela, je le regardai droit dans les yeux. __**»**_

_Il eut un silence gêné de quelques minutes, puis mon père se reprit bien vite :_

_**« Edward, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça… La couleur de peau d'une personne n'a aucune importance. C'est-ce que la personne a en elle qui compte. Rien d'autre. »**_

_Je laissai mon père réprimandé mon frère, n'y apportant pas plus d'importance que ça, car un autre souvenir m'assailli._

_Okinawa. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère me disant que notre chien vient de mourir. Snafu s'approchant de moi, ayant fini la lecture de sa propre missive, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Snafu essayant maladroitement, je l'avoue, mais essayant tout de même de me remonter le moral. En me racontant je ne sais quoi sur l'âge des chiens par rapport à l'âge des humains. Snafu se collant à moi le plus possible, ne pouvant m'étreindre plus, car nous sommes entourés d'autres marines._

_Snafu…_

_J'ai besoin de lui maintenant. Comme à cet instant à Okinawa._

_J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi._

_Qu'il me soutienne._

_Même s'il si prend si mal._

_Ce n'est pas grave._

_C'est lui. C'est Snafu._

_J'ai besoin de lui…_

_Il faut que je le vois._

_Maintenant._

_Alors que j'allais dire à mon père et à Edward de m'excuser pour pouvoir partir et retrouver l'étreinte de l'homme que j'aimais, mon père m'interpella :_

_**« Eugene ! »**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Eh bien. Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Je te demandais juste si les parents de ton… ami… était au courant… pour vous ?**_

_**- Oui. Et son père veut me rencontrer.**_

_**- Oh. C'est une bonne chose.**_

_Mais sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question, se demandant par là si c'était une bonne chose ou non que j'aille rencontrer ma « belle-famille ». Je secouai la tête, amusé des réactions de mon père. On avait l'impression qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Mais je sus maintenant que mon père me soutiendrait. Peut-être qu'au fond de son cœur il n'approuvait pas, comme mon engagement dans l'armée, mais il me soutiendrait. J'avais un peu honte à l'avouer, mais j'étais avec maman, leur petit protégé. Leur préféré. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant. Enfin… j'espère… _

_Mais mon frère ne semblait pas d'accord à me laisser en paix._

_**« Eugene tu es jeune. Tu es naïf. Tu devrais faire attention… »**_

_**- A ce que Merriell ne vole pas tout notre argent. Oui je sais, on a bien compris, **__le coupai-je irrité._

_**- Eugene…**_

_**- Non, **__le coupai-je de nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci j'étais au bord des larmes. __**Cela semble si difficile à croire qu'on puisse m'aimer pour moi ? Pour ce que je suis ? Cela te parait tellement invraisemblable que pour toi, si Merriell s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi, c'est forcement par ce qu'il a des vu sur mon héritage ? Cela te parait donc impossible que l'on m'aime ?**_

_Je m'arrêtais à bout de souffle. Je jetais un regard sur mon frère et mon père. Ils semblé gêné. Mais surtout peiné. Peut-être qu'Edward allait voir maintenant toute la peine qu'il me causait depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas les culpabiliser, surtout mon père. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Je devais leurs dire ce que je pensais réellement._

_Il eut un grand silence pendant quelques instants._

_Puis il fut troublé par des voix qui s'approchaient du salon._

_Snafu et ma mère._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Snafu se plaça tout naturellement à mes côté et me murmura du bout des lèvres :_

_**« Ca va ? »**_

_Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'allais mieux maintenant. Il était là. Tout irait bien. Et comme pour confirmer ce que je pensais, mon père qui tenait les mains de ma mère dit à un Snafu surpris, un simple :_

_**« Prenez soin de lui. »**_

_Et sous le regard intrigué de ma mère qui n'était pas au courant et qui donc ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passé; mon père sourit à l'homme que j'aimais et qui comptais maintenant plus que tout pour moi. Snafu, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, lui répondit tout aussi simplement :_

_**« Mais j'y compte bien. »**_

_La vie est belle, pensai-je…_

**~ 0oo0 ~**


End file.
